


文手挑战其一

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 以"他给我发了信息，我没去看。"为开头，"我挂断了电话，告诉他‘结束了’"为结尾，写一篇he。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	文手挑战其一

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyu_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_9/gifts).



> 送给小9，提早两天祝你生日快乐，希望你身体健康、天天快乐❤
> 
> Bandit POV  
> 背景和灵感来源于游戏《Remember Me》，所以这是赛博朋克AU

他给我发了信息，我没去看。

我并不需要读到信息才懂得我的爱人想要什么。我有我自己的消息渠道。

而且，我比他还了解他；或许比了解我自己更甚。

时间是下午15点46分，天气为多云。至少我待会儿不必大汗淋漓。

拿起桌面的过滤面罩和廉价香烟，我告诉另一位值班的同事，“我走了。”

她在玩电子游戏，偶尔发出恼怒的吼声。我等了小会儿，她都没搭理我。

“下次见。”我自顾自地离开了值班室。

名叫值班室，其实只是一间位于下城区第4区的小板房。

下城区住的全是贫民，这里地势低洼，卫生条件恶劣。第4区附近有好几个处理厂，承接了上城区和中心城区排出的生活污水和废物，偶尔吹起东风，整个城区到处弥漫着难以描述的臭味。

至于为什么我的老板选择买下这间小板房……还不是因为便宜。大家都知道的，有钱人普遍抠门；他们自己会说，这是勤俭。

我的工作是些特殊的脏活累活。幸好我的老板从不拖欠工资。如果我仍然是下城区居民的身份，那笔数完全足够我衣食无忧，还可以点名最贵的马子，度过快活的一宵。

然而，从5年前开始，我住进了上城区。

在上城区，我的收入难以启齿。所以我才要像这样，接点“外快”，表现出愿意努力工作的态度，而不是活得像邻居的贵妇人们流传的八卦——那个靠男人一步登天的下等民。

上城区和这里截然不同，可以说，简直就是两个世界，却只隔了几十公里。

我穿过人声鼎沸的酒吧、不小心撞到两个喝醉了正抱怨妻管严的工人、顺着楼梯一直往下。

上城区没有脏乱的街道，没有粗言秽语的蠢人，也没有这些该死的沿墙壁90°垂直往下延伸却到了一半就中断的爬梯。

哪怕下城区是这般鱼龙混杂，每天都有许多新鲜的变化，我也已经将整个城市的每个角落印在脑海里。

整个城市都在掌控之中——这是我上一份工作所遗留下来的职业病。

跃到另一条爬梯，我必须继续往下爬。

当我足够接近那些处理厂，我戴上面罩，启动过滤功能，减轻呼吸系统的负担，免得我在完成任务前便先行臭死。

我看见很多身穿蓝色制服的人跑了出来，在处理厂周围不安地等待。有一位善良的工人拦住我的去路，劝阻道：“我不知道你为什么这个时候来……不想死最好保持距离，有个工作机器人疯了！”

“谢谢。我就是为它而来。”

这不是我第一次孤身面对有敌意的机器人，应该也不会是最后一次。

这样的工作只有下城区第4区70号才会接。说的就是我如今供职的单位。

我翻滚躲避机器人的冲撞——靠，还粘到了污水和泥浆——躲到安全的角落，举起枪开始瞄准，耐心等待它暴露弱点……那个需要手动操作的紧急制动系统。

只要毁掉那个易碎的部件，机器人就会停下来。

对于我上一份工作中对付过的狡猾的人类而言，机器人是很好对付的，因为我可以放开手脚、尽情毁掉它们。

忘了说，我以前是专干脏活累活的特工，背后还有一个亲密如家人、由像我这样孤儿出身的人组成的队伍。他们都死了。我们曾经的敌人是掌控了世界机器的大企业资本家；我们曾经的靠山则是另一帮外表亮丽内里腐烂的政治家和权贵。我们太弱小了；而且，只要有钱，多得是亡命之徒愿意对付我们这些天天高举“打破旧秩序，重建新世界”口号的疯子——如果位置反转过来，我也会去做，因为我明白拼命求生的感受。

为了生存，我无数次扣下扳机。这次也不例外。

现在机器人的问题解决了，制造它的公司会派人来回收它，我只要：①换掉这身肮脏的衣服，②回到舒舒服服的家，③享受即将到来的周末。

我顺着那些讨人厌的爬梯原路返回，随便找一家我老板开的廉价商店，挑了套新的便服。店员居然认识我，激动地嚷嚷是我的粉丝，还大方地借出店后的员工卫生间。

我花了点时间清理自己：主要清理是我的两条机械假腿，上面粘了一些黏糊糊的东西，可能是走街串巷的时候不小心弄上去的。然后我又花了点时间跟热情过度的店员解释，他崇拜的Bandit特工已经死在了“黑鹰”小组宣布解散的那天。

店员对我的回复相当不满，“我听刚才的客人说了，是您一个人放倒了那个可怕的机器人！您的身手还如当年！您还在保护所有生活在下城区的贫民！为什么您要否认？”

我耸了耸肩，告诉他：“我只是为生活而苟且。”

店员给我打了不小的折扣。看来粉丝还是有点用处的。

距离我收到那条信息大约过去1个小时。进入上城区需要经过层层验证，排队的时候，我的手机在口袋里振动起来。

我戴上无线耳机，接通了电话。

我的Elias有唯一一点令我不开心的，就是他在工作的时候总是太过严肃，几乎不近人情，比如眼下，开口便询问事情是否办妥。

除去这点，Elias就是个完美的爱人了：帅气的脸，健壮的身材，出众的能力，友善的性格，百分百的忠诚和尊重……加上富有的家族。

可能是受到那个年轻店员的影响，我突然怀念起自己是特工Bandit的岁月，尤其怀念那段扮演贴身保护监视这个大公司未来继承人的短暂日子。那时的Elias还很青涩，肤浅的调戏都能令他的脸红半天。

听完，我嗤笑，反问道：“你没有想我吗？我们上次见面是8个小时前的事了。”

到我了。我抬起手臂，允许负责检查的警察搜身。

电话对面沉默了十几秒，我顺利通过最后一道检查，才听见他的低语：“当然，我很想你，Dominic。刚才父亲和母亲经过，我担心他们发现——”

“发现你手下的天才工程师们没法做好一只机器人？”

“——发现我拜托你去做那么危险的事情，不管情况有多紧急。他们也太偏爱你了吧？”听起来Elias是嫉妒了。其实他的内心很高兴他的父母愿意接纳我、接纳多一个儿子。

“你总是在忙公司的事务。家里除了我，还有谁能任由他们倾泻对孩子的爱意？那群追着给你倒咖啡的智能家用机器人？”

“我意识到错误了！所以我今天提早下班，乖乖在家等你回来，然后我们一家人可以过个快乐的周末。没有公务，绝对没有……啊，那个机器人纯属意外，它的事情——”

我告诉他：“结束了。”然后挂掉了电话。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望小9不嫌弃呜呜呜……  
> （本来应该丢进合集，但是想到是Gift，还是单独发出来好了）  
> 明年我一定加油写得更好……！


End file.
